


Confidante

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of three ficlets I wrote for Mother's Day; Mary tells Janine she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidante

Janine knocks on the door—three fast raps, two slow—and it opens.

Mary ushers her in and shuts the door quickly, throwing the lock.

Noting red eyes, shaky breaths, Janine’s focus narrows. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Mary answers, shaking her head. She sniffs. “Everything.”

Janine takes Mary’s hands in her own. Blue eyes meet brown.  

“I’m pregnant,” Mary explains, and her face collapses, just for a moment.

“Oh!” Janine says, eyes wide. “Well. That ramps up the timetable a bit.”

Eyes pinched with disbelief and heartache, Mary cries, “I can’t _keep_ it.”

And Janine’s features transform to stony resolve. She squeezes Mary’s hands and lowers her voice. “Of course you can, Addie. If you want to.”

She watches her friend go still. Sees her thinking things through. Feels Mary clutch her hands tighter and knows the answer already.

“I want to.”

Janine pulls Mary into her arms, hugs her tightly. She dips her chin and whispers into Mary’s ear as Mary hugs her back.

“Don’t fret, love. We’ll get that rat, and then you and John can have your happily ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
